ultimate_worldpediafandomcom-20200215-history
Smoker (One Piece)
Smoker (スモーカー, Sumōkā), also known by his moniker as "White Chase" Smoker (白猟のスモーカー, Hakuryō no Sumōkā), is a fictional character and deuteragonist from the One Piece series. He is a Marine officer and cigar enthusiast, keeping plenty of cigars strapped to the left side of his jacket while smoking two lit ones. He is often assisted and accompanied by his subordinate, Tashihi. Years before the story, he joined the Marines of the World Government around the same time as Hina. He was first introduced as a marine captain stationed in Logue Town, the town where Gol D. Roger was born and executed. Smoker was feared by some of the town's civilian population, but he cared deeply for them. Just as Buggy was preparing to publicly execute Luffy, he planned for the pirates to exhaust themselves, and then capture Luffy. But Sanji and Zoro arrived in time to help rescue Luffy and escape. As they escaped, Smoker tried to stop them. However, a man named Dragon made a gust of wind to allow Luffy's dash to freedom. From that point on, Smoker would pursue Luffy wherever he was going. One of the few times he let Luffy escape was in Alabasta, albeit willingly, yet was later promoted to the rank of Commodore, due to the events in Alabasta. At Marineford, during the Summit War, Smoker tried to fight and end Luffy's life, only to be bested by Boa Hancock. When Sengoku was in the final stages of his plans, Smoker retreated. At some point during the timeskip, he was promoted to the rank of vice admiral stationed at the G-5 base. Due to his actions against Luffy and other pirates at Logue Town, Smoker can be considered as the main antagonist of Logue Town Arc. ".''" :—Smoker. Appearance & Biography :''Voice Actor: Greg Dulcie (English), Mahito Ōba (Japanese), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Vice-Admiral and G-5 base commander. Also known as "White Chase" Smoker. With the power of the Logia Devil Fruit, “Plume-Plume Fruit”, he can turn his body into smoke. His Sea-Prism Stone tipped weapon, Jutte, can make the opponent’s devil fruit’s power null. After meeting Luffy in Logue Town, he has been pursuing Luffy in the Grand Line, tenaciously tries to capture him, after he escaped. He doesn't obey orders well, and will defy his superiors to follow his own beliefs, but he has tremendous loyalty from his own crew. Appearance Smoker is a light blue-green (white in the manga and video games) haired man, with two distinct features of always being seen smoking two cigars at once and having smoke coming out of his mouth due to the power of the Plume-Plume Fruit. The Young Past Days As a child, he sported the same hairstyle as his pre-timeskip appearance. His face is depicted as being dirty, with a runny nose and a band-aid on his forehead, looking as if he just had a brawl with someone. He wore a plain blank white shirt and had a pair of goggles around his neck. He wore a pair of simple black pants and a pair of simple black boots. He also wore a pair of mittens or boxing gloves and carried around a baseball bat with nails in it, and was accompanied by an exhausted-looking dog. During his time as a cadet, his hair was styled into a classic military buzz cut, and he was already smoking cigars, though only had one in his mouth at a time. Pre-Timeskip He wears a large thick white and blue specialist marine jacket which he keeps open, with greenish fur lining the neck, wrists, and hem. The jacket bears the Japanese kanji for "justice" (正義, Seigi) written on the back of it. Many cigars are strapped to the jacket. He carries a Sea-Prism Stone-tipped jitte as his weapon, although it has been broken during the Battle of Marineford by Boa Hancock. He also wears brown leather gloves, blue jeans with a brown belt, and large military-issue brown leather boots. The fact that he also rides a custom made motorbike gives off the impression of a delinquent marine. In the manga, the fur on his coat was initially blue, later changed to dark green, and ultimately modified to follow the anime, albeit with a much lighter green tone, and with green zips as well. During his stay on an unknown island of the Grand Line, he was seen without his jacket, which he had a subordinate carry for him. During this time, he was seen keeping his jitte strapped to his back via a series of belts. A scar was visible on the right side of his chest. Post-Timeskip After the timeskip, his hair dyed into a white tone and is now longer, slicked back and the sides have been cut short. He is also wearing sunglasses and has a scar that extends from his forehead to his right eye and tapers off to the side of his face. He also added the traditional Navy's military coat over his attire, draped over his shoulders like a cape with his jitte, which has either been replaced or repaired since the Battle of Marineford, hanging on the back, although it has been broken by Vergo on Punk Hazard; he is the one of the few high-ranking marines (more specifically, a vice admiral) to not wear a conventional suit. * Hair Color: Light Blue-Green (debut), White (after timeskip) * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Brown * Age: 34 (debut), 36 (after timeskip) * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Smoker is a seasoned Marine, who when first introduced, was trying to track down Luffy in Logue Town. Unlike many other Marines in One Piece, Smoker does not follow the rule of Absolute Justice and follows his own code of justice, which he later preaches to Tashigi. Smoker's perception on justice also allows the Straw Hat Pirates to remain at liberty, despite being pirates during the Alabasta Incident. He let Luffy go after he found out that Zoro was ordered by Luffy to save him from drowning. However, he quickly lost his temper after Luffy made a stupid comment. He warned Luffy that as a marine, he would have to try and arrest him the next time they encounter each other. Smoker also did not like taking credit in Alabasta for the Straw Hats' work in defeating Crocodile, even cursing the World Government when they attempted to reward him for it. Furthermore, Smoker is very perceptive. He quickly became interested in Luffy, because he saw parallels with Gol D. Roger in the young pirate. This also led him to pursue Luffy, to which he continually does, even up to the present time. In Logue Town, he frequently wondered if it was just a coincidence that on the anniversary of Roger’s execution, Luffy appeared and made such a vortex. Smoker is merciless against pirates and fights them with all his might. However, he expects that pirates also show no mercy towards him; he was even more surprised when Zoro saved him from drowning as per Luffy's orders. In return, he had to move on and leave Luffy and his crew alone. On the other hand, Smoker is dedicated to the pursuit of global justice against criminals and pirates, and will not forget those that forsake the law and manage to escape his grasp, though he appears to share Garp and Kuzan's "moral justice", and recognizes that not all marines are as noble as their image suggests, nor should all allies be trusted blindly. He also tends to hold grudges toward pirates who have escaped him. For example, he prepares to capture Portgas D. Ace and is prepared for a difficult battle. However, after Luffy unexpectedly interrupts them and throws them through several walls, Smoker, as soon as he sees Luffy, barely acknowledges Ace. He merely shoves him into the ground and prepares to go after Luffy, who is his primary target. Smoker treats his subordinates with the same respect as his peers and never abuses his position. He also is brusque towards his subordinate Tashigi. Smoker's disposition of being obstinate comes out when he decides he will abandon what he is doing and go after Luffy no matter the cost. Smoker has the tendency to not adhere to the standard idea of justice, but rather lives up to his own code of justice. The unique aspect about the encounter between him and Luffy is that this is the first time Luffy actively flees, as opposed to fighting. Smoker is an extremely serious and gruff man, and has very rarely been shown to smile, if at all. He is often sharp and caustic towards people who come off as nuisances to him, and gets irritated and angered at silly antics and stupidity which disturb his peace. However, he is profoundly dedicated and driven to protecting innocent people and his subordinates from harm, and will become immensely angry at anyone in a position of power who claims to protect people but is actually deceiving or manipulating them for their own selfish interests. Smoker seems to have a hobby in rock balancing first shown in Logue Town. As such, he does not seem to like people who make too much noise around him, as he claims that it breaks his focus. Smoker also does not trust the Seven Warlords of the Sea, as he believes them as nothing more than pirates. In fact, he has been betrayed by Warlords four times so far in the series. Despite his somber manners, he does seem to have a benevolent personality. In Logue Town, when a little girl bumped into him and dropped her ice cream on his trousers, he takes it in good heart by poking fun at the situation. He even gave her money to buy a new cone. He also shows respect and even protective empathy to his subordinate, Tashigi. Relationships Friends/Allies * Marines ** Hina ** Tashigi ** Kuzan ** Issho ** G-5 Family Neutral * Monkey D. Garp * World Government * Seven Warlords of the Sea ** Bartholomew Kuma * Straw Hat Pirates ** Monkey D. Luffy * Heart Pirates ** Trafalgar Law Rivals * Whitebeard Pirates ** Portgas D. Ace Enemies * Revolutionary Army ** Monkey D. Dragon * Baroque Works ** Crocodile * Kuja Pirates ** Boa Hancock * Don Quixote Pirates ** Don Quixote Doflamingo ** Vergo Abilities and Powers Smoker is a formidable combatant, as on top of his sheer strength, his Logia Devil Fruit abilities set him apart from most marines. In Logue Town, he was on the verge of arresting Luffy during their first encounter, and would have succeeded had it not been for Luffy's father, Monkey D. Dragon, interfering. After the Enies Lobby events, he was shown unsatisfied in capturing a pirate with a bounty of 50,000,000 berries. When Luffy confronts him again in Marineford, he comments that Smoker has gotten far stronger before being pinned to the ground. Smoker's overall strength has granted him enough confidence to request a transfer to G-5 in the highly fearsome New World. It is said that the marines of this branch are insane, cruel, and merciless who stick needles into pirates, feed them to sharks, or use them for kindling. They are known for not following orders, but Smoker managed to earn their obedience. He is one of the few marines that has ever beaten Luffy, the others being the two high-ranking Admirals Aokiji and Kizaru as well as Sentomaru (although Luffy was injured at the time). As a result, Luffy resorts to running away from Smoker if he ever sees him, however Luffy could not use Armament Haki at this time. After the timeskip, Smoker was able to easily cross the New World entrance and to arrive at Punk Hazard. Smoker and his crew managed to capture some pirates who were liberated from Hordy’s control. During his time on Punk Hazard, he managed to give Trafalgar Law a hard time before he was ultimately defeated. Even when he was switched to Tashigi’s body, he managed to strike Luffy. Also, despite him not being in his original body he easily defeated some of Caesar’s subordinates. He was also able to battle Vergo on relatively equal terms despite Vergo's superior mastery of Haki, and Smoker's actual goal being to retrieve Law's heart from the rogue Marine. However, he was easily defeated by another Warlord Don Quixote Doflamingo. Smoker has both excellent hearing and memory, as shown during the Alabasta Arc when he tells Sanji to attack the third Banana Gator that entered the room, since "that growl just now was the same as the one who ate the key". He has also shown great strategic capabilities, as he was able to plan in mere minutes the efficient assault on the pirates in the plaza during Buggy's attempt to execute Luffy, and utilize his abilities in what seemed to be erratic methods in order to divert Vergo's attention and retrieve Law's heart. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities As evident of his strong build, Smoker possesses incredible physical strength: during their confrontation in Loguetown, he was able to jump about two stories high without difficulty while holding Luffy and hold him down with him being unable to retaliate, a noteworthy feat, considering Luffy's own inhuman physical power. After the 2 year timeskip, Smoker has become significantly more powerful in both physical strength and fighting skills, as a Marine Vice-Admiral, he could survive against the fearsome dangers of the New World, he could hold his own against Trafalgar Law in battle and also supplemented with his Devil Fruit powers he could fight against Vergo one of the strongest members of the Don Quixote Pirates, even send the latter flying with Haki enhanced strikes. He also has vast endurance and resistance, as he was able to stand back up with no visible damage and without effort after receiving a Haki-enhanced kick from Boa Hancock, whose attacks are strong enough to shatter stone and Pacifistas armor (though Hancock's kick was primarily to get him off Luffy). He could repeatedly withstand powerful blows from Vergo multiple times, and in a heavily injured state, he even survived Vergo's Demon Bamboo attack head on which is powerful to smash steel with the aftershock. Fighting Style Devil Fruit :Main article: Plume-Plume Fruit The Plume-Plume Fruit (モクモクの実, Moku Moku no Mi; literally meaning "Fruit of the Plume-Plume"), a Logia-type Devil Fruit, which was eaten by Smoker, allows him to create, manipulate, control and transform into smoke at will, making him a Smoke Human (煙人間, Kemuri Ningen). He can manipulate the smoke's density to make it thick or thin, allowing him to hold and constrict others within it. Like most Logia users, he can fly by turning his lower body into smoke and propelling himself like a rocket. At this point, he does not appear to have any exploitable weakness (aside from the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses), due to his ability to be intangible. With his current mastery over his powers, the only reliable way to injure Smoker is through the use of Haki, as Hancock did during their short battle, or through the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Using his smoke powers, Smoker can power up the engines of his motorbike, the Billower Bike, for on-land transportation. Techniques The named techniques that are used by Smoker that involve the Devil Fruit are as follows: * White Screen (ホワイト・スクリーン, Howaito Sukurīn): Smoker transforms his whole body into a cloud of dense smoke while shrouding the area with smoke and rapidly attacks his opponents while they are confused by the smoke. This attack was first used against a group of pirates that were attacking the port. In the English anime dub, this is called Smoke Screen. * White Out (ホワイト・アウト, Howaito Auto): Smoker shoots clouds of normal smoke from his arms and uses them to engulf his opponent, then makes the smoke dense to trap them inside. This attack can be used to ensnare many people at the same time while his troops prepare to arrest Smoker’s captives. This attack was first used against the Buggy Pirates. In the English anime dub, this is called Smoke Out. * White Blow (ホワイト・ブロー, Howaito Burō): Smoker shoots a cloud of dense smoke from his arms to blast his opponent hard. After striking, he can then trap his opponent as with the White Out attack. He has another variation of this attack where he turns only one arm (except his fist) into smoke and launches the fist at his opponent as a long-range punch. For the first time he used this attack in Logue Town as Sanji wanted to come to the aid of his captain, who had been held by Smoker with his vicious force. Sanji was directly hit in the upper body and thrashed against a pillar. This attack is called White Fist in the Viz Manga, Smoke Blow in the anime dub. * White Snake (ホワイトスネーク, Howaito Sunēku): Smoker launches a long "snake" of dense smoke from his hand that he makes follow the opponent until it hits and grabs them. This is sometimes followed by him thrashing his foe around. In this way, he follows Monkey D. Luffy over several rooftops until his prey managed to escape him. In the English anime dub, this is called Smoke Snake. * White Spark (ホワイト・スパーク, Howaito Supāku): Smoker transforms his whole body into a cloud of dense smoke and charges at the opponent. After Smoker blocked Ace’s Kagero with his White Blow, Smoker uses this attack. In the English anime dub, this is called Smoke Spark. * White Vine (ホワイト・バイン, Howaito Bain): Smoker transforms into a spiraling column of smoke to trap his enemies or to grab an airborne target. With this technique Smoker tries to catch Luffy, but he blows the smoke away with a Gum-Gum Balloon of himself and escapes. In the English anime dub, this is called Smoke Stack. * White Launcher (ホワイトランチャー, Howaito Ranchā): Smoker transforms himself into smoke and launches himself at his opponent, then re-solidifies and pins his opponent down with the Nanashaku Jitte. It was first used against Luffy in Marineford. In the English anime dub, this is called Smoke Launcher. * White Cloud (ホワイト・クラウド, Howaito Kuraudo): Smoker rushes diagonally while airbone with lower-half of his body transforms into smoke. It appeared in Grand Battle! 2. * White Shoot (ホワイト・シュート, Howaito Shūto): After knocking enemy to the air, Smoker rushes with kick with lower-half of his body transforms into smoke much like White Cloud. It appeared in Grand Battle! 2. * White Strike (ホワイト・ストライク, Howaito Sutoraiku): Smoker transforms himself into smoke and smashes the ground with his right fist, causing a shockwave and releasing a cloud of smoke in a circle around him that traps enemies, like his White Out attack. It appears in Pirate Warriors 3 as Smoker's Unique Action. This attack is called Smoke Strike in the English dub. * White Hound (ホワイト・ハウンド, Howaito Haundo): Smoker transforms himself into smoke and releases dense smoke into a large circle around him. Surrounding enemies are drawn into him at the center, where he attacks them rapidly with a flurry of strikes from his jitte. It appears in Pirate Warriors 3 as Smoker's second Special Attack. This attack is called Smoke Hound in the English dub. * Jitte Dance (十手乱舞, Jitte Ranbu; literally meaning "Jitte Dance"): Smoker swings the Jitte multiple times for horizontal strikes, hitting the enemy into the air, before using his smoke powers to circle back around and deliver a final blow that knocks multiple foes far back. It appears in One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3 as Smoker's first Special Attack. * White Blow Rush (ホワイト・ブロー・ラッシュ, Howaito Burō Rasshu): Smoker hits an enemy with his jitte, then uses White Blow repeatedly and hits the enemy again with his weapon. This move appeared in Burning Blood. Gallery Haki :Main article: Haki Before the timeskip, Smoker was not able to use Haki, although he had some knowledge of it. During the timeskip, he was promoted to vice admiral, so confirming that Smoker can use the ability. This is further proven during the fight with Trafalgar Law, when Smoker comments to Tashigi that her Haki is not on a level that would allow her to stand against Law's powers. Claiming he is the only one present who can do so, it can be implied that he is capable of using Haki to counter a Devil Fruit's abilities. During his battle with Vergo, he landed a punch where his hand and part of his arm were completely black, demonstrating the use of Armament Haki. He later did the same with his elbow when striking Vergo in the face. Like Vergo, he can also imbue his Nanashaku Jitte with his Haki. Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons :Main article: Nanashaku Jitte Smoker's main weapon is a large jitte that is quite long and is tipped with Sea-Prism Stone, a material that affects Devil Fruit users in a similar way to the sea (a person who consumes a Devil Fruit becomes weak and unable to move his or her body in the water, and Sea-Prism Stone is, in Smoker's own words, "a solidified form of the sea"), which he uses to subdue criminal Devil Fruit users. Since only the tip is Sea-Prism Stone, it does not affect Smoker himself. He keeps the tip hanging in the air at all times, and his thick clothing provides further protection. When he turns into smoke, the weapon does not turn into smoke with him because of the Sea-Prism Stone. Instead, he carries it with him while in smoke form. Smoker seems to be very proficient in wielding the jitte, taking enemies by surprise and using the weapon to deliver strong blunt attacks. The jitte was broken in half when Boa Hancock kicked it, which led it to crumble. After the timeskip, the jitte has shown to have been repaired. Its hilt is red. Also, in the manga and in its related merchandise and products, it seems to be much longer than in the anime, almost reaching down to Smoker's feet. Gallery Transportation Billower Bike :Main article: Billower Bike The Billower Bike (ビローアバイク, Birōa Baiku) is used for in-land transportation. It is a wide bike with three wheels (two big ones in the rear, and a smaller one in front) and its engines are powered by his Plume-Plume Fruit powers. Additionally, Smoker can traverse water with the bike. Gallery History Past Very little has been said about Smoker's past; what is known is that he joined the Marines at the same time as Hina. However, it appears that Hina had to help Smoker before in situations where he was almost expelled from the marines. In the movie "Film: Z" is was stated, that he was trained by the former Admiral "Black Arm" Zephyr. Some time prior to the current storyline, Smoker managed to acquire the rank of Marine Captain, and was charged with the protection of Logue Town, the city in which the King of the Pirates was born and executed. Synopsis ''One Piece'' Before the Timeskip East Blue Saga =Logue Town Arc = Many citizens and subordinates fear Smoker, most likely because of his smoke powers, his imposing appearance and his sharp manners. The captain, however, cares deeply for the inhabitants of the city. He did not become angry when a little girl accidentally bumped into him, spilling her ice cream on one of his pant legs. He instead gave the girl money to buy a bigger ice cream. He was known for never letting pirates escape his town. Ippon-Matsu, the weapons store owner where Zoro bought his new swords, complained to Tashigi on how her new Marine captain Smoker has ruined his business with pirates. In the Marine base, Captain Smoker was informed about the chaos caused by the pirates at the plaza. He ordered the Marines to close all the roads that lead to the execution platform and to surround the port. Soon, Tashigi sergeant of the Marines, met up with Smoker and they went to the execution platform. The marines reported three wanted pirates on the execution platform, one being Alvida the Iron Mace, the other being Buggy the Clown and finally Straw Hat Luffy. Smoker stated he had never heard of Luffy but he thought that it could be a tough job. While Buggy was preparing for Luffy's execution, Smoker reached the plaza with his men. The Marines were not sure what to do, as the pirates were fighting each other. Smoker told the marines to let them fight, that way they will have strength to capture Alvida and Buggy as soon as they had cut Luffy's head off. Buggy was about to cut Luffy's head off when Zoro and Sanji showed up to save Luffy. Smoker and Tashigi were surprised to hear that Pirate Hunter Zoro now belonged in the same crew of Straw Hat Luffy. Luffy then apologized to his crew saying that this was the end for him, smiled and accepted his fate. Shocked, Smoker recalled Gold Roger's execution 22 years ago. Suddenly, a lightning bolt struck Buggy when he was about to kill Luffy. Smoker asked a marine if he has ever seen somebody laugh at the execution platform knowing they will die. The marine replies with saying that even the wicked kind of pirate would cower in the face of death. Smoker then said that that was exactly what Luffy, just like the king of the pirates did on his execution 22 years ago. "Why did he smile...? Why? Did he know he would be saved? No. In that instant, he must have understood that his life was going to end. Death. He accepted it. He was fully prepared for it and smiled." :—Smoker commenting on Luffy's smile. After realizing Luffy is escaping, he ordered the first unit to take care of them, however, their gun powder was wet due to the sudden storm, leaving the port free for them to escape. Smoker decided to capture Luffy even if it was the last thing he'd do. Buggy used his Chop-Chop Buggy mode and headed off to the harbor, closely followed by Alvida who took off her sandals, and slipped down a ramp to follow using her abilities. However, they were caught by Smoker before they could get too far. After the Marines had succeeded in catching the Buggy Pirates and Alvida, Smoker chased after Luffy. Alvida commented on how her Devil Fruit powers did not work on the net. Buggy replied that the net was made out of a special material made specifically to capture devil fruit users. Smoker caught up to Luffy and Sanji and blocked the way to the harbor. Smoker grabbed Luffy, causing Sanji to leap into action, but with no effect to Smoker due of his Devil Fruit. Smoker used his White Blow and blew Sanji to a building, Luffy tried to fight back, but he ultimately failed. As Smoker was about to deliver the finishing blow, a mysterious man called Dragon suddenly appeared. Smoker stated that the whole world government was looking for him, to which he replied "waiting for our answer". After that, a gust of wind suddenly blew everyone away, giving Luffy and his crew a chance to escape. As the crew escaped, Smoker demanded to know why Dragon helped them. Dragon replied by stating he saw no reason to stop a man's destiny. Nevertheless, Smoker set out after Luffy, along with his subordinate, Tashigi, abandoning his post in Logue Town. A marine tried to stop him and tried to remind him of his duties to the higher-ups. He replied with saying he could tell them to not order him around. After that, he set sail to the Grand Line in pursuit of Straw Hat Luffy and his crew. Alabasta Saga =Drum Island Arc = Smoker had managed to intercept the conversation between Mr. 0 and Sanji after the events on Little Garden using a Black Transponder Snail. He was able to note 4 keywords of the conversation: Princess Vivi, Straw-Hat, Mr. 0 and orders. Tashigi asked him if Mr. 0 could have something to do with Mr. 11, which they had caught yesterday. Smoker says that this is possible and that it might even point to a secret criminal organization. Mr. 11 denied these claims, saying that they were looking in too deep. Smoker then asked him what the note in his pocket meant. Mr. 11 then got nervous and thought to himself that he was sure he had burned 'that' note. He tried to explain the note, but before he went further Smoker said that they never found any note in his pocket, which shocked Mr. 11, who had realized had blown his cover. =Alabasta Arc = Water 7 Saga =Long Ring Long Land Arc = Aokiji was going to give Luffy a message from Smoker after he had incapacitated Luffy (Luffy did not hear it anyway since he was frozen at the time), but he did not relay the message to Luffy, saying it was too stupid. =Post-Enies Lobby Arc = The new bounties of the Straw Hat crew went out to the world after the Enies Lobby incident. And on a island somewhere in the Grand Line, Smoker had just caught a pirate worth 50,000,000 Berries, although he had no difficulty with it whatsoever, and even asked himself what happened to the Marines' standards. Tashigi, who was promoted to Ensign, came up to him and asked him if he had seen the new wanted posters for the Straw hat pirates, or so she thought. She was actually talking to a random marine soldier because she did not have her glasses on. Smoker then told Tashigi that what they really needed was status to widen their limits; he also noted that pirates over the whole world started to recognize the Straw Hat pirates. Then he said he would bet on his pride that he would crush them, in the "New World". Summit War Saga =Amazon Lily Arc = When the execution of Portgas D. Ace was announced, Smoker reported to the summoning of the marines to reinforce Marineford. =Navyford Arc = =Post-War Arc = After the war, he was seen in Aokiji's office, talking with him and asking about his reassignment to G-5 Marine Base in the New World, in order to keep track of his target, while brushing off the recent news of Luffy infiltrating Marineford to ring the Ox Bell sixteen times. During the Timeskip When Smoker and Tashigi were first transferred to the G-5 base, Vergo was telling them how the soldiers are rowdy and not too bright, but they were overall good people. At some point, Smoker spoke to Admiral Fujitora and revealed to him about what happened at Alabasta and the World Government covered-up the incident. After the Timeskip Fishman Island Saga =Fishman Island Arc = After the timeskip, Smoker (promoted to vice admiral) and Tashigi (promoted to captain) are now in charge of G-5 Unit 01. They were seen capturing some pirates who came up from Fishman Island after they were freed from Hordy's clutches. As Tashigi scolded her subordinates for goofing off during a battle, Smoker told her to be quiet as he was in the middle of an interrogation. Smoker turned toward his prisoners, reiterating that pirates were being enslaved by Hordy Jones, citing that as the explanation why no rookies came through Fishman Island in the last month. But now, they are coming out of the sea practically non-stop. The captured pirates then went on to say that there was a pirate group who stopped the New Fishman Pirates' uprising, ultimately liberating them. One pirate said that he will not tell Smoker about the man who freed them. Another pirate then urged him to talk, saying that they are dealing with G-5 and explained rumors of their torture methods. When the other marines asked Smoker if they could have the prisoners, one pirate blurts out that it was the Straw Hat Pirates who saved them. Smoker told them that he already knew that. Dressrosa Saga =Punk Hazard Arc = =Dressrosa Arc = After Doflamingo's defeat at Dressrosa, Smoker and Tashigi received the news of Luffy and Law's exploits and were pleased that Issho did not allow the incident to be covered up like with Alabasta. Battles Canon * Smoker vs. Buggy Pirates and Alvida * Smoker vs. Monkey D. Luffy and Sanji (interrupted by Monkey D. Dragon); Luffy fights Smoker by himself in the anime. * Smoker vs. Portgas D. Ace * Smoker and Tashigi vs. Unnamed Pirate with a 50,000,000 Berry Bounty (unseen) * Marines and Seven Warlords of the Sea vs. Whitebeard Pirates and Allies ** Smoker vs. Monkey D. Luffy (interrupted by Boa Hancock) ** Smoker vs. Boa Hancock * G-5 Unit 01 Marines vs. the Freed New Fishman Pirates' Slave Pirates * G-5 Unit 01 Marines vs. Trafalgar Law * G-5 Unit 01 Marines vs. Centaurs * Smoker (in Tashigi's body) vs. Monkey D. Luffy * Smoker (in Tashigi's body), Tashigi (in Chaser's body), Nico Robin and Franky vs. Caesar Clown (unseen) * Smoker vs. Vergo * Smoker vs. Don Quixote Doflamingo (interrupted by Kuzan) Non-Canon * Smoker vs. Gally * Smoker vs. Monkey D. Luffy (Town Square; Roguetown) Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Appearance In the manga, his hair color is pure white, as opposed to his greenish-grey color in the anime. The fur on his jacket was initially blue, but was later changed to green to follow the anime. Logue Town Arc In the anime, the subplot on Smoker's backstory he mentions about Gold Roger is expanded on in Logue Town. However, in the manga, Smoker's comments on Roger were merely just a passing comment and only Roger's face is seen. Instead of learning about Luffy when he was about to be executed by Buggy and Alvida, Smoker learns about him earlier. He is informed that some pirates are creating havoc in the harbor. Thinking that this crew is the Straw Hat Pirates, Smoker prepares to go there. There he finds an elderly pirate called Crescent Moon Galley who has a bounty of 3,450,000. He and his crew are seen raiding buildings at Logue Town before being captured by Captain Smoker, who was disappointed that Galley was not Luffy since that was the pirate Smoker was hoping to find. Luffy then appears, asking Smoker where the execution gallows are. Not knowing who he is, Smoker shows him the way, using his smoke. Figuring out his true identity later, he heads to the execution platform where he challenges Luffy to a fight. Even without using his Devil Fruit powers, Smoker manages to gain the upper hand against Luffy, who then manages to accidentally send himself flying into another part of town. Later, Daddy Masterson is seen talking to then-Captain Smoker and asking him to sign a release. Smoker asks him about his daughter and claims it is sad how the Marines' best sniper is reduced to a common bounty hunter. Just as he is about to leave, Smoker tells him to say hi to Carol for him at which Daddy replies; "I'll tell her Uncle Smoker said hello." Immediately after he leaves the room Tashigi asks him if the man was Daddy Masterson and Smoker replies with great praise and from there he refers to him as an equal. In the anime during the race back to the Going Merry, Luffy fights Smoker alone and the Marines attack the ship forcing Nami to pull the Going Merry away from the docks. Sanji's role is placed here rather than the fight with Smoker as he fights the Marines attacking the ship. Jitte During Episode 488, Smoker was shown using his jitte, even though Hancock had destroyed it earlier. Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Other Appearances Crossovers Merchandise Songs Video Games Playable Appearances * Grand Battle! Swan Colosseum * One Piece: Going Baseball * Grand Battle! * Grand Battle! 2 * Treasure Battle! * One Piece Grand Battle 3 * One Piece: Grand Battle! Rush! * Fighting for One Piece * One Piece Grand Adventure * One Piece: Unlimited Adventure * One Piece: Unlimited Cruise * One Piece: Gear Spirit * One Piece: Gigant Battle! 2 New World * One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2 * One Piece: Super Grand Battle! X * One Py Berry Match * One Piece: Dance Battle * One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3 * One Piece Treasure Cruise * One Piece: Burning Blood * One Piece Thousand Storm Enemy Appearances * Dragon Dream! * Set Sail Pirate Crew! * Treasure Wars 2 Welcome to Buggyland * Grand Line Dream Adventure Log * Aim! The King of Berry * One Piece: Become the Pirate King! * One Piece: Treasure Wars Support Appearances * One Piece: Gigant Battle * One Piece: Great Pirate Colosseum Non-Playable Appearances * One Piece: Pirates Carnival * One Piece: Unlimited World Red Other Media * Smoker is shown during the One Piece Premier Show 2012 as one of Chameleone's transformations. See also Etymology External links * Smoker - Wikipedia article about smokers in general, in which Smoker's name is derived from. * Smoker One Piece Encyclopedia Notes & Trivia * In the Japanese anime, Smoker was originally voiced by Ginzō Matsuo. However, Matsuo died on August 25, 2001 of an acute sub-arachnoid hemorrhage. Subsequently, Mahito Ōba (the voice of the Narrator) took over the role of Smoker, beginning with Episode 94. * Smoker has cornered Luffy on three occasions before the time-skip, each time the latter was saved by a relative or ally; Dragon, Ace and Hancock. This is similar to how Garp cornered Roger multiple times but was unable to capture him. * In the 5th Japanese Fan Poll, Smoker was ranked the 24th most popular character. * His birthday is March 14, a Japanese holiday called White Day (coinciding with his smoke powers, and "white" theme to his attack names). * Smoker is the first Logia-type Devil Fruit user to be introduced in the series. Coincidentally, he is also the first Marine introduced in the series to possess a Devil Fruit. * Along with Tashigi, Smoker has appeared in more sagas than any other character outside the Straw Hat Pirates. * Smoker shares some similarities with Admiral Fujitora. ** Both of them are Marine officers ** Both hated the Shichibukai as they wanted to abolish the system. ** Both of them arrested a Warlord after they were defeated by Luffy (Crocodile for Smoker and Doflamingo for Fujitora). ** They have also received assistance from Luffy at some point. Smoker was saved from drowning after Luffy ordered Zoro to rescue him, and Issho was informed by Luffy about the thugs deceiving him. ** Both ultimately let the Straw Hats escape (Smoker let Luffy go at Alabasta and Fujitora let the Straw Hats escape Dressrosa). Category:Characters